


my pain will range from up down and sideways

by duaa



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: College AU, Gen, Headaches, Mind Reader Logan, Morpheus style Remy, Songs, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: Logan woke up that day feeling like shit. Like he did most days. Except there was something off about today, something at the back of his mind. He felt uneasy when he rolled out of the couch, uneasy when he stumbled to the kitchen to get coffee, uneasy when he and Remy drove to college in silence.He just hoped it wouldn't bother him too much.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707997
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	my pain will range from up down and sideways

Logan woke up that day feeling like shit. Like he did most days. Except there was something off about today, something at the back of his mind. He felt uneasy when he rolled out of the couch, uneasy when he stumbled to the kitchen to get coffee, uneasy when he and Remy drove to college in silence. He asked Remy if he felt anything, perhaps it was superhuman related? Nothing. Apparently, it was a 'Logan thing', as Remy had dubbed it. Every single thing was fine and as it should be. Logan didn't try to read anyone's mind, didn't try to see if his suspicions were correct. He was going to, but then just a part of him hesitated. So he stopped. 

In his first lecture, everything was fine. It was a small class, devoid of Remy, and the professor used a microphone that amplified her soft voice just enough. He listened, took notes, asked a question. Remy had asked him to be on the lookout for anything Oscar might say to his friend Valerie, for private reasons. Not in a mind-reading sense. In a general sense. Oscar wasn't in today. Since he usually sat near them for Remy, he decided to just sit anywhere else. Valerie shifted seats to sit next to him, passing him a note that read 'Frat parties got him. Rest in peas, Oscar.' which Logan knew that Valerie thought was extremely hilarious based off of previous interactions. He pretended to hide his mouth behind his hand as he would were he smiling in class. Valerie seemed pleased. She did not pass him anymore notes and Logan was grateful for that. Unfortunately for Valerie, her idea of humour did not align with his. 

He then went on to his next class, in which he had to write a test. He had read up on the chapter beforehand and was prepared. Remy turned around in his assigned seat and gave him a cheesy grin, whisper-yelling 'Good luck, Logan!'. Logan nodded along, returning the favour with a thumbs-up and the most dorkiest grin he could conjure. That, according to Remy's very vocal opinions, was a lie. His usual grin was the most dorkiest. The test continued on in utter silence, with the occasional cough or sneeze. Once done with his test, he opted to take a thirty minute nap, seeing as he had enough time left to do so. 

He woke up with several angry, red lines decorating his arms and face, a telltale sign of taking a nap on either a hard surface or with thick clothing on. He also woke up feeling a lot more agitated. Remy dragged him to the cafeteria, blissfully people-free. It wasn't time for lunch. Remy did not care. Logan supposed he was fine with a detour (it did not matter what he thought, and he didn't mind that as much he thought he would have). He ate a wrap, not particularly wanting to. Remy asked about Oscar. Logan told him everything and gave him the note as a souvenir. Remy raised an unimpressed eyebrow at it. 

"Oh, I bet you laughed, didn't you? Logan, Logan, Logan. He's a lad who loves a good pun. A good 'oops I eated my own food'. He loves a good derp."

Any other time, he would have chimed in. He would have at least agreed, said something. Today, he just shook his head and rolled his eyes, hoping it would suffice. They finished their early lunch and headed to the library, alternating between a cafe nearby and the library. Logan would usually tell Remy where the kissing and NC-17 things were happening. This time, he decided to rest his eyes again, hoping to drive away his feelings of general 'unease'. He couldn't sleep (a problem that could so, so easily be fixed. He was sitting next to Remy, after all.) but he did drift in and out, feeling the same as ever. 

He walked to his next lecture, slightly late. Class was just starting and his professor did not mind. The general mayhem of a loud class was suddenly a lot less bearable. The fans were turned on, windows open. He was sweating and somehow feeling cold at the same time. His forehead was warm, his hands were clammy. He looked outside at the darkening clouds. He was getting a headache. Something he desperately had hoped for, something he wanted, _needed_. 

He listened to every word his professor said, nodding. He understood nothing, knew of nothing but his pain, the dull throbbing that started out above his eyes and spread out like bacteria growing. He closed his eyes, tried to press his cool forearm against his forehead, drank water, ate a few chips - all to no avail. He bounced his leg, trying to focus on anything but the budding agony. He couldn't take any pain-killers, their effectiveness long reduced from his days at the academy and with the Sides. He couldn't exactly whip out a bottle of topical ointment in class, so he had to just suffer his way out. The clock read one. Just another hour to go, just a few more minutes.

_'Ohh I'm on tonight, you know my hips don't lie...'_

_'What is going on? Oh my god, I'm so lost, shit what is that? Aww man...'_

_'... she told me text me when youre sober...'_

_'Don't you see, baby, this is perfection!'_

_'OH MY GOD!'_

_'...uh huh yes sir, yes sir...'_

_'Woah yankee with no brim! Brim with no yankee!'_

_'... maybe she does like me, I mean I did want to...'_

_'Lock up the house!'_

His head was spinning now, he needed to stop. With trembling hands, he removed his water bottle from his bag, gulping it down. Everyone else's thoughts receded, only the loudest ones breaking through. It was bothersome, he was used to minding his own business on autopilot, every time his concentration wavered, something he could do drugged became a mammoth task. 

_'Two small -'_

No, this was exactly what he had trained for. He exhaled, hoping he wasn't too loud. His paper was empty. Forty-five minutes to go.

_'I'M FEELING GOOD, LIKE I SHOULD!'_

_'Yankee with no brim!'_

_'She is my sister, after all!'_

_'Hey, hey, WE ARE A...'_

_'I love Shakira, wow, she's...'_

_'GROUNDED!'_

_'I hate this professor so much, ugh! I'm going to kill her and then myself!'_

_'SUNDAY BE-EST!'_

_'Yankee with brim!'_

_'Ew, this sucks, why did I pay for this class anyways? Ugh.'_

_'He's so cute, aw.'_

_'... AND I SHINE LIKE...'_

* * *

“Music?”

Logan shook his head, trying not to wince at the movement. He just wanted to sleep, just drift off in his bed. His vision was blurry, he almost face-planted on his way to the car, stumbling and staggering. Thankfully Remy liked to drive as fast as he could get away with, leaving most people's thought's unreadable. His own thoughts were usually rather quiet, less invasive and more collected. Or just a song Logan had a faint memory of hearing at a mall. 

“Did something happen? Are you okay?” Remy pulled his sunglasses off, glancing at Logan in the rearview mirror. He knew he was supposed to point out how Remy’s eyes should stay on the road, joking about how Remy would kill them both. Instead, he nodded.

“Okay, then what is up with you?”

“Nothing.”

“Gurl, if you have something to say, say it.”

“I don’t.”

“Then why are you acting so... off? Or do you just not want to tell me?” Remy pursed his lips, glasses back on.

“What? No, it’s not that.” He’d upset Remy. He didn’t want to. Great. 

“Well, it seems like that to me.”

Logan squeezed his eyes shut. “My head hurts.” Silence.

“Uh.” A pause. “A lot?”

‘No, just a bit and that’s why I'm acting so bitchy.’ He knew he would have said. “Yeah.” Is what he said, flinching as someone honked.

“Oh.”

“It hurts when you talk, when I talk, when I move. It’s just...” Now his throat was lumpy and he was swallowing hard. “Now I’m going to cry and it’ll hurt even more and I have an essay and everyone’s so loud and I can hear their thoughts when I have a headache and -“

“Hey, hey, hey, none of that, okay? Just tell me what you need, okay?”

Tears were swimming in his eyes as he threw his head back, trying to stop them from escaping. He knew how to handle himself. Willing his tears away, he cleared his throat, ignoring how spots danced in front of him. He just wanted to sleep - Remy. “Can you do your thing? Can you put me to sleep, please?” He turned to Remy as best as he could, desperate. 

“Um. You, uh, I. Babes, you do know that I can control you then right?”

“Please?” He would not cry.

“Oh, um. Uh, fuck, okay. Um, here, alright?” Smoke surrounded Remy, condensing into a shaky tendril, slowly creeping its way towards Logan. He closed his eyes, knowing that he would be in safe hands.

_‘Holy shit, I think I -’_

***

Logan woke up swaddled in blankets, warm. The sun was streaming through the window - which meant this was not his room. He hadn’t been sleeping in his room anyways, preferring to fall asleep watching something in the living room. He wasn’t sure why, he just liked the couch better. Remy didn’t ask any questions. Remy, who was currently sprawled out on the floor of his own room. If anything, Logan should be there, not up here on Remy’s (unbelievably comfortable) bed.

"Huh?" Remy jolted up, awake. He looked at Logan, rubbing his eyes. "Oh hey, gurl." He got up, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

_'How the fuck did I roll onto the ground, goddamn.'_

"How's your headache?" He asked. 

Logan considered the question. As expected, he felt fine. "I feel better. Thank you, Remy, that really helped."

"Yeah, they don't call me Sleep for no reason." 

Logan noticed a grey wispy streak, extending from his arm to Remy's arm. Huh. Remy noticed what he was looking at. "You kept waking up every time I stopped. So, uh." 

"Ah. It takes me hours to fall asleep when I have a headache."

"Hmm, can't relate. You said you could hear everyone's thoughts, what interesting things do you remember?" Logan blinked, leave it to Remy to immediately think of gossip. Something that Logan was becoming more and more accustomed to. 

"It was more chaotic then when I listen out. It's like having several people scream at you in a club. It just hurts."

"Huh. What are my thoughts like?" 

"Yours are usually a lot more quieter and peaceful, so I don't exactly overhear them most of the time. Why do you sing the same song everyday?"

"What, Shakira? Wait, so you don't hear my thoughts all the time?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Well, you wouldn't, but I sure would." Remy shook at his head. 

Logan squinted at him, reaching out. 

_'...if he starts reading my thoughts now? Uh, uh, ALL NIGHT I'M RIDING WITH YOU uh uh LIGHT'S OUT uh, LET'S GET PHYSICAL WOAH WOAH...'_

"Thanks for the offer." He said, staggering out of Remy's bed, going to the kitchen. Remy sputtered, following. 

"Okay, and you aren't concerned about the fact that I had control of you for the like twelve hours?" 

"I slept for twelve hours?"

"Yeah. See, again, you don't even care about the other part!"

"The only thing I can think of is you drawing something on my face. Which you have already done, several times before."

 _'What a - HAVEN'T DONE MY TAXES TOO TURNT UP!'_

"Why do I feel like you're reading my thoughts right now?" Remy simultaneously asked.

"You told me to. See, Remy, I just do what you say. Who knows, maybe you're controlling me right now." Remy stared at him for a few seconds, before finding his sunglasses and slamming them on. 

_'Oh my - LET'S GET PHYSICAL ALL NIGHT I'M RIDING WITH YOU nananananana COME ON COME ON LET'S GET PHYSICAL -'_

"Thanks for the offer. Again."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it!! ❤️💕
> 
> lmk if you see a typo!
> 
> also, if you get the songs, lmk!!


End file.
